Cry
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka: Warning sad and angsty story about the break up but no death or suicide, Promise! Songfic based on Kelly Clarkson xx Kinda bad but you read and be the judge Next one will be better Well I'll try lol
1. First Half

Charlotte: It's me T.T

Iruka: **Reading story** Ummmm... Charlotte-san?

Charlotte: Yes? T.T

Iruka: This is a really angsty/dramatic story with a sad ending WARNING SAD ENDING BUT NO DEATH I PROMISE ^_^

Charlotte: Stop telling them T.T

Kakashi: I don't like this story T.T **Tries to change it**

Charlotte: I am PMSing - Touch it and I will kill you with this pair of blunt scissors T.T

Iruka: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the song "Cry" By Kelly Clarkson, This is a songfic (Kinda) It carries over into 2 chapters because of length.

Charlotte: I'm soooooorrrrrrrryyyy :'( I know this story is kinda long and I shouldn't be writing stories in this mood but My next Kaka/Iru story will have a happy ending, I promise :D

**Warning may contain swearing and angsty themes**

"Talking" - 'Thinking' - FLASHBACK! - **Song**

* * *

**Cry**

Iruka Umino was walking down a quiet suburban street of Konoha, to the normal people who didn't know him he looked happy enough. His brown hair secured back in a ponytail, his arms carrying two brown bags, he had a warm smile on his face and had a hop in his step.

But this was just a reaction, he did it without thinking. Because Iruka didn't push his burdens onto others, he was the one people pushed their burdens onto and he took those burdens gratefully.

To the people who knew Iruka seeing him like this broke their hearts although no one's heart was more broken than Iruka's.

Tsunande and Sakura were walking back from Tsunande's weekly Sake shopping when they saw Iruka approaching. Sakura (who was left holding the hokage's bags) paled slightly and nudged Tsunande, the blonde looked up and beamed at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, how nice to see you. Been shopping I see," Tsunande said cheerfully but her stomach felt like it was curdling at the site of the mask Iruka had in place.

"Yes, Tsunande-sama, just getting a few essentials," Iruka replied and both noticed his tone was off slightly. Tsunande knew the boy was skirting around the truth and thought maybe admitting it would make it seem more real and easier to confront.

"Can you tell Kakashi that I wish to see him when you get back home?" She said and noted the slight dulling in Iruka's muddy eyes. Sakura glared slightly at her mentor but went along with her plan.

"Umm…. You will probably see him before I do, Hokage-sama," Iruka said and his smile stretched slightly more.

"Why would that be Iruka-sensei? You are his Boyfriend after all," Sakura chimed in but Tsunande knew she had gone just a bit too far when she saw Iruka flinch slightly.

"What I mean, Sakura-chan is that Kakashi and I broke up a week or so ago," Iruka said softly almost hoping they didn't hear him, but he knew they did.

"Oh… I see, did he….." Sakura began but Iruka cut her off.

"No…. He… No We decided it would be best if we just moved on, it wasn't serious and we weren't really going anywhere," Iruka said with his eyes downcast.

"You'd been living together for 3 months! How is that not…." Sakura said but Iruka's mask was firmly back in place.

"Excuse me Ladies but I have things that need to go into the freezer so…. Can we catch up another time?" Iruka said quickly and without waiting for a reply he rushed past the two of them. Both women sighed, they had already suspected as much because of the rumours. Being a village full of ninjas, nothing stayed secret for too long. The minute something was said, it would be all over my the hour.

**If anyone asks,**

**I'll tell them we both just moved on.**

**When people all stare**

**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.**

Iruka placed his produce is the right sections and thought back to the night before.

FLASHBACK STARTS::

He was out with Naruto who was back visiting shortly, Naruto could feel the cold air around his favourite teacher and was more bouncy and warm then usual. He wanted nothing more than to ask what the problem was but he knew Iruka too well. He would divert his attention to Ramen, which Naruto's dismay would always work. He kept his arm interlocked with Iruka's and steered them towards some fields. Iruka held a basket full of food for the picnic he had promised Naruto. They walked down the path until a familiar chuckle reached Iruka's ears. He looked up and saw the person he had dreaded seeing.

Outside a restaurant Kakashi Hatake smiled through his mask at the young lady he was escorting, she clung to his arm giggling giddily as they walked towards them.

Naruto knew nothing of the relationship in the first place so he didn't see any reason to ignore his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved enthusiastically at the grey haired man, Kakashi looked up in suprise and gave a two fingered wave.

"Naruto, How long are you in town for?" Kakashi asked politely as he avoided the brunette's eyes.

"Just a few days, I arrived earlier, But sorry to interrupt you on your date. Bye Kakashi-sensei, Come on Iruka-sensei," Naruto squealed as he pulled his companion's arm.

"Bye Naruto, Bye Iru….." But Iruka had strode past him quickly without a word.

The lady in his arms pulled him in the opposite direction with a pout on her bloated lips.

"What a rude man, a chunin on top of that. How dare he disrespect his superior," She pouted and snuggled into his arms. Kakashi said nothing but continued to steer her towards his apartment.

FLASHBACK ENDS

**Whenever I see you**

**I swallow my pride and bite my tongue.**

**Pretend I'm okay with it all**

**Act like there's nothing wrong.**

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really Cry?**

**Cry!**

Naruto was asleep in the spare room, Iruka could hear his snoring.

"I bet it's the best sleep he's had in a while, that Jiriaya is working him too hard," Iruka said to himself as he settled down on the couch. He went through the mental list of precautions and realised he had missed one, he sprang up quickly and exited. He had given everyone Naruto was likely to talk to strict orders not to mention Iruka's former relationship with the copy nin but he had forgotten Kakashi himself.

'I don't like the fact I have to talk to him but it has to be done,' Iruka thought as he entered the training grounds. He could have sworn he sensed Kakashi's chakra but he was nowhere around. He saw Pakun trotting towards him and bent down to pet him.

"Hello Pakun, Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka said smiling but Pakun looked up with knowing eyes that held traces of sadness.

"He was around here somewhere, I can call him if you like?" Pakun said sitting down on the dusty ground. But Iruka sprang at the opportunity.

"Uh NO! Umm Can you give him a message for me?" Iruka said with his eyes pleading at Pakun. Pakun looked up at his master's ex lover and nodded.

"Can you please tell him not to mention our old relationship to Naruto, Naruto never knew you see and I would hate for him to feel upset whilst he is here," Iruka said softly. Pakun sighed softly.

'Even with everything going on, he still puts others before himself. Oh Boss what have you done,' Pakun thought but he nodded and with another fake smile Iruka sped off.

- Later That Night -

Naruto insisted on going out with his fellow students and Iruka, Genma and Raidou sat at a corner table watching the group catch up over Ramen.

"So, How are you Iruka?" Raidou said taking a small drink of sake. Iruka jolted from his thoughts with another smile.

"I'm great Raidou, It's nice seeing Naruto again. I just hope he doesn't wait another….." Iruka began but Genma cut across him.

"No Iruka, How are you really? This whole Kakashi thing…" Genma said but trailed off when Iruka shushed him.

"Shhhhhhh," Iruka said, looking at the group of rowdy teens playing about. Genma frowned slightly but continued.

"The kid won't hear us over here, not when he's busy with friends. I just want you to know, we are giving Kakashi the cold shoulder and…" Genma started but Raidou squeezed his hand sharply and both men looked at Iruka's shocked expression.

"Why on earth would you do that! I told you, me and Kakashi split amicably and we weren't that serious. The relationship just lost it's spark and we grew apart, nothing you should be punishing your friend over," Iruka hissed, a crease in his forehead out of worry.

"Genma and I care about you, everyone at the school and the offices care too," Raidou said looking at the mask Iruka wore and nearly crying at the coldness his friend portrayed.

"It was just a passing fling, I wish people would stood treading on eggshells around me," Iruka muttered but Genma's whisper stopped him.

"Flings don't last 3 months, Flings don't…" Genma whispered but Iruka abruptly stood from the table with his eyes on Naruto.

"I should go check on them, They are still my students," Iruka said rushing off, pretending he hadn't heard his jounin friend.

**If anyone asks,**

**I'll tell them we just grew apart.**

**What do I care?**

**If they believe me or not.**

**Whenever I feel,**

**Your memory is breaking my heart.**

**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all,**

**Act like there's nothing wrong.**

Iruka woke in a cold sweat. He swung his legs around, grabbed a robe and headed for the bathroom. The minute the door was locked he felt his stomach lurch and threw himself against the porcelain seat. He stood up and wiped the vomit with a towel. Looking at himself in the mirror he grimaced. His skin was paler and his hair hung limply around his face. He heard a soft knocking on the door and quickly turned around.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you okay? I heard….. I heard ….. Something," Naruto's muffled voice rang out but Iruka plastered on a smile and unlocked the door.

"I'm fine Naruto, too much sake. I should know better, I'm working the office today," Iruka said checking the clock on the wall in his bedroom - 3 am.

"Go back to sleep, What are you doing tomorrow?" Iruka asked as he steered the boy towards the bedroom door.

"Training with Kakashi-sensei and lunch with Kiba and Shikamaru," Naruto answered and he bid his teacher goodnight and he began to walk out before stopping.

"Iruka-sensei? Can I tell you something?" Naruto said as he stood in the door frame looking up at his teacher.

"Of course Naruto," Iruka replied but nothing could prepare him for the speech that occurred.

"I have two fathers, Minato and you. I care if something is hurting you because I couldn't protect one of my fathers so I definitely will not lose another. I would do anything to see you happy Otou-san," Naruto said, his eyes glassy with tears. Iruka stood stunned, like he had been doused with cold water. He gathered Naruto into his arms and kissed his head.

"You are like a son to me, Nothing is bothering me that can't be fixed so you enjoy yourself. I will be fine," Iruka said and the boy finally left.

Iruka slid down the door willing himself not to let tears fall.

'I feel so happy with Naruto being my son yet the pain hurts more and more, no matter what I say or do,' Iruka thought wiping away a stray tear that had broken loose.

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really Cry?**

**Continued on chapter 2 ::**

Charlotte: What do you guys think so far? T.T

Iruka: Ummm I think your getting your mood across.

Kakashi: Your stories suck when your being bitchy

Charlotte: T.T Please review, It might cheer me up lol


	2. Second Half

Charlotte: Continued as Planned ^_^

Iruka: It's good to see you in a better mood Charlotte-san.

Charlotte: Yeah but... Reading over this story is making me cry lol Ha ha

Kakashi: **Whispers** Moooooodswings

Iruka: Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the song Cry by Kelly Clarkson

Warning does contain swearing and shouting !

* * *

As Iruka walked towards the mission room he found himself standing outside listening. He could hear the mumbling and whispering.

"You know the woman Kakashi-san left Iruka for?" A female's voice said.

"Yeah, What about her?" A man's whisper came.

"He proposed to her last night!" The girl squealed, obviously trying not to be exited about the wedding.

"What!" Another woman. Iruka felt his blood run cold and scolded himself for even caring.

"Not only that but they have been together for years, turns out Iruka is the 'Other woman' in this relationship. Now should we be on Iruka's side when he is the whore?" The Woman's voice rang out and with a clashing of chairs he heard her being pinned to the wall. Iruka felt faint, he was the one who was unfaithful. This woman whom he hated, Kakashi belonged to her all along. Clenching his fists he could feel the blood trickle between his fingers.

"Shut up you Bitch, Iruka is most definately not a whore. You on the other hand are a whore so shut up! Kakashi is to blame for this, If Iruka knew he never would have gone alone with it. So shut up and get out because Iruka is working today and if you do anything to upset him I personally will kill you and carve whore into your face!" Genma's voice rang out. He could hear other's agreeing, Raidou, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai all giving their approval. He heard hurried footsteps and the door was flung open, gasps filled the room.

The woman was smaller than Iruka, she had blue hair and looked at Iruka with fear.

'A fellow chunin if I remember rightly,' Iruka thought. She made a move as if to comfort him but Iruka stepped away from her.

"Iruka-sensei… I was just kid…" She started but Iruka's glare sent her silent. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath.

"Leave… Now," Iruka spat coldly and the others were amazed at how cold the chunin's voice could be. They could see the mask breaking and they knew it was a matter of time before the feelings exploded. The girl ran off sobbing down the halls but Iruka paid her no heed.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto wouldn't wake up! Even after he promised Kakashi-sensei he would train," Iruka smiled but the faces of his friends shocked him. All of them sad, not pitying but genuinely sad and in pain.

"You should go home Iruka, It makes us sad to see you. You're not the Iruka we know and love and we just want you back the way you were. Please just tell us what you're feeling! We only want to help," Kurenai said stepping towards him but Iruka's eyes darkened to nearly black.

"I don't feel that great, I might have to agree to go home. I knew I should have called in sick when I threw up last night. Ah well, I will make sure to get Tsunande to send a replacement as quickly as possible," Iruka smiled and to everyone's suprise Kurenai burst into tears. Iruka rushed forwards to hug his friend.

"Hey? What's the matter Kure? Smile, you look prettier when you smile," Iruka sang but she ripped herself from his arms.

"I'll kill Kakashi! For what he's done to you! We miss you! For GOD SAKE WE MISS YOU!" Kurenai sobbed as Asuma wrapped his arms around her.

"But I'm right here?" Iruka said confusedly, Kurenai sobbed louder. He felt the eyes on him as he left and he ran all the way back to his apartment.

**I'm talking in circles**

**I'm lying they know it,**

**Well won't this just stop?**

**Go away!**

Iruka slammed the door to his dark apartment and let the sobs finally escape. Like a floodgate being released, tears sped down his cheeks.

"I miss me too, I just want all my feelings for him to go. I want all the pain to go. Why won't my heart give up! He never loved me! He lied and now he's getting married so I should just give up!" He sobbed but he felt himself freeze when he heard a noise in front of him.

Naruto emerged from the shadows and locked gazes with his father.

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

FLASHBACK STARTS:

They sat in a small restraunt and reminisced about the days of pranks that Shikamaru just smirked at.

"Guys I need you to promise to be completely honest with me, Promise on your hair Shikamaru and your dog Kiba," Naruto said seriously. The two boys in question turned to one another and sighed before nodding.

"Iruka…. What happened to him?" Naruto said clenching his fists in pain.

"Naru… We are sworn to secrecy," Kiba moaned with sorrow.

"Screw this!" A voice exclaimed. Both boys turned to Shikamaru Nara.

"Keeping this secret is troublesome, Kiba he might be the one to get Iruka-sensei back to normal!" Shikamaru said. They all turned as 5 jounin walked in, pulling up chairs they sat down.

"We thought the same thing Nara," Genma said and with that they explained the situation.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Naruto…. I..," Iruka said hastily wiping the tears away but Naruto raised a hand.

"Save it, I've already had the pleasure of hearing the story," Naruto hissed and he ground his teeth together to stop himself yelling.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said but he made no move towards his 'son'.

"He's the reason you've been sick? The reason you're crying?" Naruto whispered and Iruka nodded and hung his head low.

"Why him? Why did you have to fall for him! With him it was guarenteed to fail from the beginning! He's a womanising piece of shit! I….. He was one of my friends! How could he do this?" Naruto yelled pulling at his hair and gasping for air. Iruka moved forwards and hugged the boy close. The blonde sobbed into his chest and Iruka joined in.

"I never asked for it to happen, I thought he loved me. I wish….. Things were different, but if I know one thing it's this; No matter how hard I try, I will always love that bastard," Iruka choked out and he felt Naruto tighten his grip on him.

"Cry with me, Iruka-sensei. Cry and get all the badness out so you can be you again," Naruto yelled and they both cried into the early hours.

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really Cry?**

**Cry!**

**Cry**

Iruka made his favourite pupil a hot chocolate, despite it being 4 in the morning and passed it to the boy curled up on the couch. Naruto looked up through puffy red eyes and saw the sight he had wanted to see from the beginning. Iruka with a genuine smile, his chocolate eyes as warm as the beverage in his hand. His eyes were red too but he could feel the warmth and care eminating from him.

"It's good to have you back dad," Naruto said smiling and Iruka smiled back and nodded.

"I thought you had training with Kakashi after your lunch?" Iruka asked tilting his head like a curious puppy.

FLASHBACK STARTS:

"Aah Naruto, you're finally here," the Copy nin said smiling through the mask but Naruto just glared angriliy.

"You're dead to me, Others know Iruka is in pain but I can see through him like glass. He loves you, he really does and you threw him away for your new wife," Naruto growled. Kakashi gave a bitter laugh before glaring as well.

"He doesn't love me, he would of cared more about me leaving if he did," Kakashi spat but Naruto stepped forwards.

"He didn't want you to think less of him, he wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with him. He has gone through psychological hell because you left," Naruto yelled and the birds in the nearby trees scattered.

"He doesn't care, Even when I spread the rumour about me and that bitch being together longer and getting married and all that crap," Kakashi said but immediately knew it was the wrong thing to admit.

"Lies? I don't know why I'm suprised, let me guess you expected him to come running and beg you to come back? You idiot! You made him feel dirty and used like you didn't even remotely care about him! You made him feel like a whore! All because you thought you would test his love for you?" Naruto screamed but he refused to cry in front of the ninja.

"You have no idea what you have done! After his parents died he thought they wanted to leave him because he was a bad person! Finally he got over that and then he loves you and you willingly leave him! He has been physically sick because you left," Naruto bawled as tears flooded down his face.

"I… I love him… I just wanted….." Kakashi started but Naruto cut him off.

"Stay away from him, I don't even know if I can fix the damage you have done but because I love him I will try with all my heart! I will not lose another father! Not because of someone like YOU!" Naruto shouted before running off. Kakashi stood in shock and for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"I didn't show up," Naruto lied 'It's Kakashi's burden to bear, when he comes clean. If he comes clean then he can take the full force of Iruka's anger,'.

"You're leaving tomorrow but don't worry about me, I have a feeling things will be okay," Iruka said giving a real smile.

Naruto believed him.

* * *

Charlotte: I'm sorry :( My happy mood returned before the end so the end is really sucky !

Iruka: Wow even I feel depressed.

Charlotte: WAAAAA Let me point out I love Kakashi and Iruka and I love them even more together so I have Noooooo Idea where this came from :S My next story will be happier I promise !

Iruka: Please review and tell her what your feelings are (It may prevent her writing more rubbish like this;) )

Kakashi: Agreed ^_^

Charlotte : heyyyyy **huff**


End file.
